Screened enclosures and openings provide a way to enjoy the fresh air of the outdoors while remaining protected against the elements. These screened enclosures and openings also provide protection from various insects, such as mosquitoes, which can be an annoyance and may carry disease. Many current screen doors are not aesthetically pleasing, are poorly made, have little resistance to swaying, and often do not provide sufficient protection against ingress from insects. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.